1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pluggable module, and particularly to pluggable module having ejector device which is used to withdraw the pluggable module from a mating receptacle cage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A small form-factor pluggable transceiver (SFP transceiver) provides a link between an electronic transmission line and an optical transmission line as a bi-direction optoelectronic converter. U.S. Pat. No. 6,744,963 issued to Jenq-Yih Hwang on Jun. 1, 2004 discloses an EMI-minimized transceiver received in a transceiver cage. The transceiver includes a housing having a latch, an ejector mounted to a passage defined in the housing for disengaging the latch from a retaining tab of the cage, and a de-latching mechanism having a driving device and a linking rod. The driving device is rotatably attached to the upper portion of the housing and movably engaged with the ejector. Pulling the driving device to drive the ejector to slide into the housing, whereupon the latch of the housing is released from the retaining tab of the cage. However, it is complicated to assembly the de-latch mechanism to the housing of the transceiver and resulted in a high cost of the manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,047 issued to the same inventor Hwang discloses an SFP module including a housing and an ejector. An ejector seat is formed in the housing for receiving the ejector. A triangular latch is formed on the housing behind the ejector seat. The ejector includes a push bar exposed forward of a front end of the housing, and a tongue board. Two ejecting protrusions are formed at a rear end of the tongue board, corresponding to a spring tab of an SFP cage. The spring tab defines a retaining hole for retaining the latch of the housing. When the SFP module is withdrawn from the cage, the push bar is pressed until the protrusions of the ejector have released the spring tab from the latch of the housing. The SFP module is then ejected from the cage by conventional spring means located in a rear of the cage. However, it is inconvenient to manually push the ejecting block at that location. This is particularly so in modern systems having high port densities in and around the cage that restrict access to the ejecting block.
Hence, an improved pluggable module is needed to solve the above problem.